


Das Urteil des Khal Drogo

by redangeleve



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutilation, Rape, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Daenerys bittet Khal Drogo ihren Bruder nicht zu töten. Doch für Viserys ist das Urteil des Khal weit schlimmer als der Tod.





	Das Urteil des Khal Drogo

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt in Staffel 1, Episode 6 "Eine goldene Krone".
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören George R.R. Martin und HBO. Mir gehört nur die Idee zur Story und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld.

Das Urteil des Khal Drogo

 

Viserys panischer Blick zuckte zwischen seiner Schwester und Khal Drogo hin und her, der das Gold in den Kessel geworfen hatte und darauf wartete, dass es schmolz. Die Luft im Raum war schwer vom Geruch der Männer und vom Rauch und er konnte die Hitze spüren, die die Flammen ausstrahlten. Die Hände der Männer, die ihn festhielten, gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Arme, doch Viserys ahnte, dass dies nichts verglichen mit den Schmerzen war, die er erdulden musste, wenn ihn das geschmolzene Gold verbrannte. Er war noch nie ein Kämpfer gewesen, hatte es auch nie sein müssen, daher war die Macht der Angst, die seinen Körper nun durchflutete, etwas vollkommen neues für ihn. Sein Magen rebellierte, seine Blase spannte unangenehm und um ein Haar wären seine Beine eingeknickt, so zitterig war er vor lauter Adrenalin, doch die Männer ließen es nicht zu. So konnte es nicht enden, nein, so durfte es nicht enden. Flehentlich versuchte Viserys den Blick seiner Schwester aufzufangen. Die Dothraki würden kein Erbarmen mit ihm haben, jetzt konnte er nur noch auf sie hoffen, auch wenn er ihr in ihrem Leben nicht gerade viel Grund dazu gegeben hatte, ihn jetzt zu verschonen. Er hatte sie behandelt wie den letzten Dreck, sie nur deshalb aufgezogen, weil er sie eines Tages gewinnbringend einsetzten wollte, doch trotzdem war er immer noch ihr Bruder. Ihr letzter noch lebender Verwandter und somit die einzige Familie, die ihr geblieben war.

„Daeny, bitte.“ Seine Stimme war flehentlich, als er sie ansprach. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte er sie nicht mehr so genannt, doch er hoffte, dass es etwas in ihr berühren würde, den vertrauten Kosenamen zu hören. Tatsächlich richtete sie das Wort an ihren Mann, welcher sich in diesem Moment mit dem Kessel zu Viserys umdrehte.

„Nakhat, zhilat. Eqorasalat mae“, sagte sie bestimmt und Viserys konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn um sein Leben bat.

„Kifindirgi?“ knurrte Drogo, während er den Blick unverwandt auf Daenerys Bruder richtete.

„Es wurde schon zu viel Targaryen Blut vergossen“, erklärte sie in ihrer eigenen Sprache, so dass eine Dolmetscherin dem Khal ihre Worte übersetzte. „Tu mit ihm, was du willst, es kümmert mich nicht. Aber töte ihn nicht.“

Es war Drogo anzusehen, dass er ihn nur zu gern tot gesehen hätte, doch zu Viserys Erleichterung ließ er den Kessel auf den Boden fallen, so dass das Gold über den Rand schwappte und in alle Richtungen spritzte. „Ven yer zalat“, gab Drogo zurück, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. 

Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete seinen zitternden Körper. „Danke“, hauchte Viserys in die Richtung seiner Schwester, doch Daenerys hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Ohne ihm noch einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen, verließ sie zusammen mit Jorah Mormont den Raum und überließ ihren Bruder seinem Schicksal. Die Blicke, die auf Viserys ruhten, waren alles andere als freundlich und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihr folgen zu können, doch noch immer hielten ihn die beiden Dothraki fest und er wusste, dass die Sache noch nicht ausgestanden war.

Nachdem sich Khal Drogo ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte, sah er ihn lange schweigend an. Nichts an seiner Miene verriet, was er dachte, doch Viserys wusste, dass sich in diesen Sekunden sein Schicksal entschied. Als der Dothraki schließlich sprach, lauschten alle gebannt, auch Viserys, obwohl er nicht ein Wort verstand, doch er war sich sicher, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war, als die Männer, welche ihn festhielten, zu stampfen und zu johlen begannen.

XXXXXX

Stöhnend versuchte Viserys eine Position zu finden, in der er liegen konnte, gab es jedoch schnell auf, da jede Bewegung nur eine neue Welle an Schmerzen durch seinen Körper jagte. Auf der Seite liegend, die Beine so weit es ging an den Bauch gezogen, horchte er auf die Geräusche draußen und gab sich seiner Verzweiflung hin. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn sie ihn getötet hätten... Stattdessen hatten ihn die zwei Dothraki nach draußen gezerrt, dorthin wo die Pferde standen. In Todesangst hatte sich Viserys gewehrt und nach seiner Schwester gerufen, doch dieses Mal war ihm Daenerys nicht zur Hilfe gekommen. Sie war die einzige, die er nicht gesehen hatte, als sein Blick hin und her zuckte. Fast der gesamte Khalasar war anwesend, Männer und Frauen und Kinder, als sie ihn mit grober Gewalt auf die Knie zwangen und seinen Mund so brutal aufhielten, dass Viserys glaubte, sie würden seinen Kiefer brechen, während ein anderer Mann seine Zunge gepackt und sie herausgeschnitten hatte. Und Viserys hatte geschrien, so geschrien, dass man es vermutlich noch in Westeros gehört hatte. 

Nie im Leben hatte er solche Schmerzen gehabt, Blut füllte seinen Mund, so dass er husten musste, dann war es in seinem Hals und er hatte gedacht daran zu ersticken, doch er hatte weiter gebrüllt wie am Spieß. Auch dann noch als sie ihm ein heißes Eisen in die Mundhöhle gedrückt und so die Wunde verschlossen hatten. Er hatte erst aufgehört, als der Geruch seines eigenen verbrannten Fleischs ihm den Magen umdrehte, so dass Viserys alles, was er bei sich hatte, über sein Hemd erbrach. Ohne es verhindern zu können, entleerte sich seine Blase und durchnässte seine Hose, so dass er nun vollkommen beschmutzt war. Auf Knien hatte er gekeucht und gewimmert und geweint, während er halb tot in den Armen seiner Peiniger hing, die lachten und scherzten und seine Zunge vor seinen Augen an die Hunde verfütterten. Doch wenn er gedacht hatte, dass sie nun fertig mit ihm waren, hatte er sich getäuscht. 

Der selbe Mann, der ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten hatte, riss ihm nun unter dem Johlen der Stammesmitglieder Schuhe und Kleider vom Leib, so dass er nackt und bloß den Blicken der Wilden ausgesetzt war, dann drückte ein weiterer Mann seine Beine auseinander. Eine fürchterliche Ahnung überkam Viserys und trotz seiner Schmerzen trat er mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung um sich. Unartikulierte Schreie entkamen seiner Kehle, während ihm Blut und Speichel über das Kinn rannen, doch alles was er damit bewirkte war, dass noch mehr Männer hinzutraten, die ihn festhielten, bis er bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Stumme Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augen, während eine weitere Schmerzwelle ihn überrollte, als seine Hoden mit einer Zange von seinem Körper getrennt wurden. Ein letzter Schrei baute sich in ihm auf, als sie die Wunde ebenfalls mit einem heißen Eisen schlossen, dann gab Viserys Kreislauf den Kampf auf und er sank in die gnädige Umarmung der Besinnungslosigkeit.

Wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, wusste er nicht, doch als Viserys erwachte, lag er auf dem festgetretenen Lehmboden eines Zeltes und ihm war kalt und elend. Von der Taille abwärts war er unbekleidet, nur ein Tuch hatten ihm die Dothraki zwischen die Beine gesteckt, bevor sie diese zusammen gebunden hatten, um ihn von der Flucht abzuhalten oder um dafür zu sorgen, dass das Tuch an seinem Platz blieb, konnte er nicht sagen. Noch immer trug er das verschmutzte Hemd und überall an seinem Körper klebte Schmutz und getrocknetes Blut. Als seine Hände über seinen juckenden Kopf tasteten, stellte er fest, dass ihm seine Peiniger die Haare abgeschoren hatten, das Zeichen der Dothraki für einen verlorenen Kampf. Die silberblonden Locken waren fort, zurück nur unregelmäßige Stoppeln geblieben. Wo war seine Schwester? Wusste sie, was sie ihm angetan hatten? War es ihr egal? Sicher, er war ein furchtbarer Bruder gewesen, aber er hatte nie geglaubt, dass sie zulassen würde, dass sie ihn kastrierten. Selbst wenn er hier lebend herauskam, würde er niemals Kinder haben können. Er hätte der goldene Drache sein sollen, doch was war er jetzt? Ein stummer Kastrat, der im günstigsten Fall darauf hoffen konnte, von ihnen zurückgelassen zu werden, um dann zu Fuß mit sehr viel Glück eine der Städte an der Küste zu erreichen. Über den schlimmsten Fall wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Ein Schluchzen baute sich in Viserys auf, doch er schlug schnell die Hand vor den Mund, um den Laut zu unterdrücken. Wer wusste schon, was sie noch mit ihm anstellten, wenn sie erst herausfanden, dass er aufgewacht war. Verzweifelt grub er die Zähne in seine Handkante, während er so leise wie möglich weinte. Rotz und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen, sondern krümmte sich einfach so weit zusammen, wie es sein gefesselter Zustand erlaubte. Ein furchtbarer Durst quälte ihn, doch er wagte es nicht nach einem Krug Wasser Ausschau zu halten, da sein Mund immer noch furchtbar schmerzte und ihm das Schlucken schwerfiel. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sich eines Tages den Tod wünschen würde, doch nach dem was er durchgemacht hatte, würde Viserys zu sterben als Gnade empfinden.

Das unverkennbare Geräusch einer zurückgeschlagenen Zeltplane ließ ihn erstarren vor Angst. Im ersten Moment erlaubte er sich zu hoffen, dass es Daenerys war, die von seinem Elend erfahren hatte und ihn retten würde, doch die Schritte auf dem Lehmboden waren eindeutig die eines Mannes. Panik schnürte Viserys Kehle zu und er bemühte sich ganz still zu liegen, in der Hoffnung, dass wer auch immer das Zelt betreten hatte, wieder gehen würde, wenn er glaubte, dass er noch immer bewusstlos war. Doch das Glück war nicht auf seiner Seite. Viserys hörte noch, wie der Mann sich hinkniete, dann wurde er ohne Rücksicht auf seine Versetzung herumgedreht, so dass er nun auf dem Rücken lag. Gepeinigt stöhnte Viserys auf, als der Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen aufloderte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Herz raste wie verrückt, als er im Halbdunkel des Zeltes Khal Drogo erkannte.

In Panik versuchte Viserys von dem Dothraki weg zu rutschen, doch Drogo hielt ihn mühelos am Bein zurück. Angewidert ließ er seinen Blick über den dreckigen und zerschlagenen Körper vor sich wandern, dann knurrte er etwas in seiner Sprache und begann die Schnürung seiner Hose zu öffnen. „Bitte“, versuchte Viserys den Dothraki anzuflehen, doch ohne seine Zunge war es nur ein unartikuliertes Gestammel. Plötzlich hatte Khal Drogo ein Messer in der Hand und Viserys Laute steigerten sich zu einem Heulen der Todesangst. Drogo hingegen beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern zerschnitt lediglich die Lederschnüre, die Viserys Beine zusammen gehalten hatten, dann warf er das Tuch beiseite, packte den hilflosen Mann brutal an der Hüfte und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Erneut versuchte Viserys vor dem Dothraki wegzukriechen, doch seine Beine waren noch taub von der Schnürung, so dass Drogo ihn einfach packte und zu sich zurück zog.

Wimmernd wand sich Viserys hin und her wie ein Wurm am Haken, als kräftige Hände seine Schenkel auseinander drückten und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stieß Khal Drogo in ihn. Brüllend vor Schock und Schmerz schnellte Viserys Kopf nach oben, seine Finger krallten sich in die Erde unter ihm und er machte einen weiteren, kläglichen Versuch davonzurutschen, doch Drogos Hände hielten ihn eisern an seinem Platz. Knurrend und Verwünschungen in Dothraki ausstoßend pinnte Khal Drogo den anderen Mann mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers auf den Boden. Jeder seiner Stöße drückte Viserys tiefer auf die Erde, zeigte ihm was Drogo von ihm hielt. Am Anfang kämpfte er noch dagegen an, versuchte verzweifelt sich zu wehren, doch irgendwann erlahmte sein Widerstand, bis er schließlich ergeben dalag und alles mit sich geschehen ließ. Fest presste Viserys sein Gesicht in den Boden, damit Drogo die Tränen nicht sah, die ohnmächtig aus seinen Augen strömten. Die Zähne hatte er in seiner Unterlippe vergraben, um das Schluchzen zu ersticken, das immer wieder in ihm aufstieg, ohne dass er es unterdrücken konnte. Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit in der der Dothraki immer wieder in ihn stieß und mit jedem Stoß sandte er Schmerzen durch seinen Anus zu der Stelle, wo früher seine Hoden gewesen waren. Sein eigenes schlaffes Glied rieb sich unangenehm an der Erde unter ihm, dann mit einem tiefen Grunzlaute, bäumte sich Drogo ein letztes Mal auf und es wurde feucht und warm in Viserys Innerem.

Mit einem ekelerregenden Plopp glitt das Glied des Dothraki aus Viserys Hintern und brachte einen Schwall Sperma mit sich, das als klebrige Rinnsale die Schenkel des Blonden herablief. Zu gern hätte Viserys sich zusammengekrümmt, in dem Versuch sich zu bedecken, doch er wagte nicht sich zu rühren. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham und Schmerz und seine Lippe hatte er blutig gebissen. Hatte die Tortur nun ein Ende oder war Khal Drogos Durst nach Rache noch immer nicht gestillt? Was konnte nun noch kommen, da Daenerys ihm ja den Tod verwehrt hatte. Bisher war er verstümmelt und gedemütigt worden, doch so wie Viserys die Wilden bisher erlebt hatte, war die Palette der Foltermöglichkeiten noch lang, daher überraschte es ihn nicht, als Drogo zwischen seine Beine griff und mit den Fingern auf die Brandwunde presste, wo man Viserys Hoden abgetrennt hatte. Der Schmerz schoss wie Feuer durch seinen Unterleib, doch nach all den Torturen war Viserys zu nicht mehr als einem kläglichen Wimmern im Stande. „Du hast keine Ehre“, raunte ihm der Dothraki mit schwerem Akzent zu. „Mann ohne Ehre ist wie Hengst ohne Feuer, braucht auch keine Eier.“

Mit einem missbilligenden Laut ließ er den Unterleib des Blonden los und richtete sich auf. Angsterfüllt sah Viserys dabei zu wie Drogo seine Hose richtete, dann ging der Anführer der Dothraki hinüber zum Zelteingang und winkte die Dolmetscherin herein, die draußen gewartet hatte. Die Anweisungen, die Drogo ihr gab waren kurz, dann wandte sich der Dothraki ab und verließ das Zelt. In einer Mischung aus Ekel und Scham schlug die Frau die Augen nieder, um nicht auf den besudelten Mann auf dem Boden zu blicken, bevor sie die Worte Drogos wiedergab: „Ab heute bist du ein Sklave der Dothraki. Du bist geringer als der Geringste des Khalasar. Morgen werden dich Männer fortbringen zu einem anderen Khalasar an den du verkauft wirst. Dort wirst du leben und arbeiten, bis du stirbst. Wenn du jemals zurückkommst, wird Khal Drogo dich bei lebendigem Leib häuten lassen. Das ist das Urteil des Khal.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Frau und Viserys blieb allein zurück. 

Mit einem Keuchen drehte er sich auf die Seite, so dass erneut Sperma aus ihm herauslief, aber so waren die Schmerzen wenigstens erträglich. Ein Zittern begann seine Arme zu erfassen und setzte sich fort, bis es von seinem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, als er die schreckliche Gewissheit begriff. Das war also seine Strafe. Ein Leben in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Schande, ohne die Möglichkeit jemals etwas daran ändern zu können. Gequält schloss Viserys die Augen. Selbst in dem Fall, dass der Dothraki, der ihn kaufte ihn nicht misshandelte, war dies weit schlimmer als der Tod. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf das Messer mit dem Drogo die Schnüre an seinen Beinen aufgeschnitten hatte. Es lag nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt, so dass Viserys es eilig an sich nahm. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die fleckige Schneide. Hatte der Dothraki es etwa vergessen? Oder hatte er es mit Absicht zurückgelassen? Als Möglichkeit den Freitod zu wählen oder beim Versuch zu flüchten zu sterben? Im Grunde war es nicht wichtig. Alles was zählte war, dass es Viserys eine Chance gab dem Urteil des Khal zu entfliehen.


End file.
